


Growth Spurt

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Day 1, Kinktober, Lust, M/M, Pining, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, UST, jack is oblivious af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Crutchie recently had a growth spurt, and Jack tries to ignore how this makes him feel.





	Growth Spurt

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: underage character having sexual thoughts about another underage character

Something was different about Crutchie. Maybe it was that he had woken up before Jack, which he never did. He was already sitting on his crate, pulling on his undershirt while Jack rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“You sleep well?” Jack asked, stretching. 

“Nope. Leg’s been giving me hell lately, and the worst part is it ain’t even my bad one.” Crutchie faced away from Jack on his makeshift seat, doing up his buttons. The fabric stretched tight as he moved. Had Crutchie’s shoulders always been that well defined?

Jack shook his head. He stood up and grabbed his own undershirt, pulling it over his head. “Sorry bout that. You need me to help you?”

“Yeah, can you hold me up?” Jack waited for Crutchie to pull his pants up halfway before helping him up so he could pull on the rest. His chest pressed against Crutchie’s back, and he could feel the muscles shifting. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much, but the deepest part of his stomach was starting to ache.

“Thanks!” Crutchie grinned as Jack set him back down. Jack couldn’t help but smile back. He turned away, the two of them dressing in silence. When Jack was sure Crutchie had finished, he turned around. 

“We got a few more minutes, wanna take in the view before wakin’ the boys?” Crutchie asked.

“Of course I do!” Jack said. He helped Crutchie down onto the fire escape. Crutchie darted ahead of him, leaning against the iron railings. His pants looked much tighter than usual, stretching over his thighs and ass, and his normally baggy sleeves were fuller with muscle. He would need to borrow new clothes soon.

Yes, Jack told himself, that was what was bugging him so much. He was worried for his friend. Trying to ignore the strange feeling in his pants, Jack joined Crutchie at the railing and gazed out at the oddly tranquil streets of New York.


End file.
